The invention has reference to improvements in devices for elevating railway ties; in this case, concrete railway ties, and holding them in place, and in contact with the rail while such rail is being connected therewith, with retainer clips. The railway industry in recent years have been using concrete ties to replace the original wood ties and this has increased the weight of the ties two to three hundred percent, Concrete ties require new methods and new types of tools to handle them. Ref; U.S. Pat. No. 978,618 to J. T. Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 1,297,453 to E. B. Emmons and E. T. Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,695,660 to W. W. Major et-al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,156,735 to C. F Packer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,313 to F. J. Rogowski. The formentiond prior art devices may have been suitable for lighter wood ties but when working with the new concrete ties there design would be unsafe and not practical to use. The object of the improvements is to design a handle and tie hook system whereas it is more adaptable for use with heavy concrete ties and at the same time safer and easer for the worker to use.